Lipsticks have been used for many years to accentuate the positive aspects of the wearer's lips. Lipsticks are capable of altering the apparent facial characteristics of the wearer. For example, narrow lips may be widened and broad lips narrowed. Besides altering the shape of the lips, lipsticks can be made in a great number of colors and shades to promote a desired effect or express the mood of the wearer.
Waxy and oily based materials are included in lipsticks to give the lips a moist and alluring look. Lipsticks also often contain emollients which provide a supple and pleasant feeling to the lips of the wearer. It has been proposed in JPA 61/83110 (Konuki) that lipsticks which contain water in addition to waxes and oils are more effective in moisturizing the lips. Said water is emulsified in the waxy material by the use of dispersing agents such as cholesterol, phytosterol, phospholipids, and/or saponifins, anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, nonionic surfactants or amphoteric surfactants. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,856, issued Feb. 4, 1992 (Dunphy et al.), teaches that sticks made according to JPA 61/83110 are deficient in terms of storage stability. Dunphy discloses water containing lipsticks are in fact stable provided the sticks contain the proper types of emulsifiers. Despite the purported benefits of water-containing lipsticks, consummers still favor anhydrous lipsticks since these usually last much longer.
Anhydrous lipsticks are disclosed in the prior. The following patents are examples of such compositions:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,422, issued Sep. 23, 1958 (Jarrett) discloses anhydrous lipsticks containing water soluble dyes wherein said dyes are dispersed in a polar solvent such as propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol leci-oleate prior to their dispersion into the waxy and oily material as small droplets or veins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,216, issued Jul. 23, 1991 (Baron et al.), discloses anhydrous, 3-phase powder-like cosmetic products such as lipsticks comprising ethylene/acrylate copolymers, a powder phase and an oil phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,217, issued Jul. 23, 1991 (DeFrossez et al.) discloses anhydrous cosmetic make-up compositions including lip rouges which contain cross-linked poly beta alanine microspheres impregnated with a polyhydric alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,518, issued Aug. 13, 1991 (Baron et al.), discloses cosmetic stick compositions such as lipsticks comprising PVP/hexydecene copolymer, esters, phenyl trimethicone, spherical silica, bismuth oxychloride, mica, and cosmetic waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,889, issued Jan. 14, 1992 (Katada et al.), discloses mono- and diacetylglycerine compositions. Said compositions are siad to have superior spreadibility, smoothness, low stickiness, and feeling of moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,111, issued Mar. 3, 1992 (Baker et al.), discloses anhydrous lipstick compositions comprising waxes, oils, colorants, cetearyl isocyanate sequestearate, and isopropyl hydroxy stearate. The later two components act as plasticizers which effectively modify the hardness of the waxes providing smooth application and good pliability on the lips during wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,736, issued Apr. 28, 1992 (Slossman), discloses pigmented cosmetic products in cake, cream, liquid or stick form made with pigments which are dispersed by the method disclosed therein to avoid processing said pigments using water. Eliminating water is said to provide numerous advantages in processing and avoidance of microbiological contamination.
Co-pending patent application, Moister, Longer-Lasting Lipsticks, El-Nokaly et al., U.S. Ser. No. 07/947,692, filed Sep. 21, 1992 discloses anhydrous moisturizing lipstick compositions containing polymeric liquid crystals. The liquid crystals entrap moisturizers avoiding weeping. These lipstick compositions, therefore, have excellent stability and good moisturizing properties.